


is that a jojo reference??????

by archivee



Series: Love Live! SIF - N Girls! [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, F/F, Love Live! School Idol Festival N Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archivee/pseuds/archivee
Summary: fumie thinks hitomi is in cosplay. hitomi attempts to play along





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love the n girls so much but nobody else writes them so i guess i'm the one who has to do the hard work

_"Excuse me!"_

Hitomi's attention was drawn to the girl behind her, tapping her shoulder. "I really like your Jotaro Kujo cosplay, miss!" The delinquent quirked an eyebrow, reading the stranger's face. Her face was gleaming, and she swore that her eyes were literally sparkling. "J-Jotaro- That's from-" The girl cut her off, "Jojo's Bizzare Adventure, of course!"

She has never heard of such a thing, she wasn't too much of a fan of popular media. Despite herself saying to just tell the girl that she wasn't this 'Jotaro,' she couldn't bring herself to. _She's very cute. I can't break her heart._ "Ah, yes! It's a work in progress, I still need uh... a better outfit?" She just needed to play it cool.The quirky girl grinned. "Yeah, you should probably work on making a new outfit. Ah, I could help you maybe another day! By the way, my name is Fumie." Hitomi hummed. "Excellent name, I'm Hitomi. You may call me Jin or Boss, either you prefer." Fumie grasped for her hands, holding them tightly. Hitomi's cool demeanor cracked, her cheeks turning warmer. "You're so awesome, I rarely see people in cosplay just on the street!"

She chuckled, smiling. "Well then, consider yourself lucky. It's rare to see such cute girls on the street." She saw Fumie's face turn red, knowing that she totally hooked in this girl. "Haha, ah, you're so nice... We should exchange numbers...!" The otaku finally let go of Hitomi's hands, but only to pull out her phone. After they were able to give each other their numbers and do a test phonecall, they both decided to hang out a while before parting ways.

-

"So you never ever seen Jojo before?" The raven-haired girl shifted, looking somewhat nervous. "I was only trying to not hurt you, you were extremely cute." Fumie giggled, kissing her right on the cheek. "Then we'll need to do a marathon! I have snacks in the cupboards!" Hitomi nodded. "Yes, but I'm not watching all night."

And they watched all night.

**Author's Note:**

> please excuse my lack of knowledge about jojo i've never read the manga or watched the anime
> 
> and please excuse any errors, it's the middle of the night


End file.
